She Wolf
by selfproclaimedbeauty05
Summary: Jacob goes into a strange Heat that turns him into a sexy female. Now h..she wants Edward and will stop at nothing to Seduce Edward Cullen. Once Edward gives in will he be able to stop? What about Bella? Warning Explicit Sexual Acts and a Naughty Edward!
1. PrologueLet Her Out So She Can Breathe

I do not own the characters of Twilight nor do I make profit from Twilight.

Okay, my people I had another random idea hit me. I thought about this story over and over. This is going to be completely twisted and strange. But I want to get away from the whole Jacob imprinted on Edward and now they are just stuck together. I also wanted to fuck with you guys head. So I hope you love it and keep an open mind with this story because there will be lots and lots of sex. So NC-17 heavily enforce. I am tried of everyone making Edward a fucking goody two shoes. He wants to get laid and we all know Bella can't handle him….Anyways Read, ENJOY, and Review!!!!!

**She Wolf**

**Prologue**

I just know that it hurts. My body is on fire and yet it feels cool as the same time. Everything that touches my skin makes me moan. My heart is beating through my chest. I can only take short breathes. I feel like running but all I can do is walk. I feel exhausted but anxious all at once. I don't know what to do. I want to tear at my skin but caress it all in the same stroke. My nipples are really sensitive and tender. My skin feels softer. My hair is growing like crazy and feels like satin. My lips are fuller and my eyes even look lighter. I feel completely different yet the same.

'What is wrong with me?' I ask myself and the wolf inside me desperately . I been in my room for the past three days. I have been in and out of cold sweats all day. One minute by body is burning the next it is cold. My body becomes turned on . I feel the wolf in me begging to get free, but I ignore it. I am too afraid that the others may know. I don't want them to know or feel this agonizing feeling. It is official, I am in heat. And to make matters worse, I was going to be starting a new school tomorrow.

**Chapter I: Let Her Out So She Can Breathe!**

I don't know why I let Bella talk me into getting transferred to her school. She had finally moved to Forks for good, so she insisted that I ask my dad to transfer me. Just so she could be at school with somebody she knew besides her boyfriend. I would do anything for her, so of course I agreed. Even though I wasn't particularly happy to be going to school with the leeches. It took me particularly all month to convince my dad to do it. He finally caved in two weeks ago, once he of course talked to Sam. I was happy to go to school with Bella, but with my body going through its issues. I was not going to be a very good person to hang around for the next two months.

Now I am here in front of Forks High, still sitting in my car. People were just chilling in the parking lot. I have never seen people look so happy to be at school. Everyone was joking and laughing. They were probably all talking about how fun their weekends were. I wish I could say my weekend was fun. But in fact it was quite miserable. I worked and stayed stuck in my room all weekend. I was trying to save up for a new car. My rabbit was slowly giving up on me, so my goal was to buy a new one. I was tired of fixing the piece of shit car, so I wanted a new car.

I sigh heavily. My body was still feeling like shit. My body heat was making me tired. I practically had to run to my car this morning before any of my pack members smelled me. I knew that Sam wanted to talk about my particular situation and possible relieve me of any tension. But I refused to let him. I was not going to let anyone take me. At least not yet. Paul has been licking his lips at me since I was thirteen. Now, he had just gotten worse. He was the main reason why I stayed in my room for the past three days.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized that someone had walked up to my car. I heard a knock at my window. I nearly had a heart attack until I realized that it was Bella. I smiled at her and mentally prepared myself to get out of the car. As soon as I got out of the car, a cool breeze blew by. My hair was now all over the place. I hurried up and fixed my hair into a low ponytail. All of a sudden, I felt all eyes on me. 'Fuck!'

"Mmmm…Jake you smell really good. It is like a mix of lavender and vanilla. What is it that you are wearing? And when did your hair grow back?" Bella looked at me very strangely. She started to move closer to me. I tried to step back but I forget that my car was behind me. Now I was trapped. Everyone who was staring stopped. They must of assumed that something was going on between Bella and I, so there was no point in going after me. 'Great now Count Dracula, will be stalking me all day to make sure I stay away from his girlfriend.'

"Bells, could you give m..me some room here." I could barely get out the statement. When I felt her bury her nose into my neck and inhale my scent. I tried to fight back a shudder. Her breast were on my chest and I could feel myself start to get turned on. I grabbed both her arms and shook her lightly out of her daze.

"Jake, oh my god! I am sorry. I don't know what came over me." Bella's brown eyes looked up at in horror. I didn't like that look at all. It was a I totally got caught look.

"You can't seem to keep your hands to yourself mutt can you?" I heard a very upset voice behind me. I turned around to see a very upset Edward Cullen looking at me with deadly intent.

"Edward, please don't." Bella said firmly. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. She started to rub both his shoulders to comfort him. And as soon I seen the gesture I growled. "What is your problem, doggy." His comment stopped my growling. I didn't know what just happen. I don't know why I did that. I looked at the my friend and the leech. Edward had a look of confusion on his face like he was trying to figure something out.

"Sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to start anything."

"It's okay, Bells. . I need to pick up my schedule." I walk towards the school. When I was walking, another gust of wind blew by and I could have sworn I heard Edward inhale deeply.

"Hey, Jake what classes do you have?" I have World History first." I was now heading to Bella's locker. She meet me at the office after she was done with her boyfriend.

"Shit, I have Biology first period. I hate Biology. I really suck at it." I got frustrated. I really hated Biology it was one of my weakness . I leaned against the locker next to hers. I was feeling a little winded. I could feel my body temperature spike up a bit.

"Oh, don't pout my poor baby. You will be okay. Would you like a hug?"

"No thanks, I think we shared enough physical contact today. I wouldn't want your boyfriend to tear my heart out and eat it. " I smiled at her when I seen her whole face turn bright red. She punch me lightly in the shoulder. I smiled at the weak punch and let her finish putting her coat away in her locker. We exchanged our goodbyes and I went to find my locker.

My locker was down the hall from Bella's and right across from my first class. I hurried up and took my jacket off. I don't know why I even bothered to wear a jacket to day. It was still morning and I was almost sweating like a pig. 'God, why are you torturing me?' I adjust my black polo and my jeans. I normally wouldn't care about the way I looked. But I somehow talked myself into buying new clothes over the weekend. I thought I looked like a Abercrombie and Fitch model but with long hair.

Once I finally made it to the classroom I was instantly hit with a sickly sweet smell and the glare of intense bronze eyes. I knew immediately that one of the Cullens were in my class. Just my luck. Of course someone in heaven had to make my life more difficult. I had a fucking class with Edward Fucking Cullen. Why the hell hadn't Bella said something? _'Damnit!' _I was so busy giving him I am pissed off look that I barely notice the teacher talking to me.

"You must be Jacob Black?"

"Yes, sir." I said while still glaring at the creature I hated the most.

"Well it seems like you know Mr. Cullen. Since you know him, you can take a seat next to him."

"What…But..I….okay." I lowered my head in defeat. _'Why God do you hate me some much?' _I headed towards my sent of hell when I felt myself walk by a fan. I don't know why but I immediately raised my eyes towards to the leech. His eyes went from the murderous golden brown I was use to seeing, to black. But his eyes didn't have the look of murder…but lust. I gasped when I finally reach the table. I sat down next to him. He could smell me. This was going to be very bad.

He leaned closer to me and inhale my scent again. I let another gasp leave my lips. "You are in heat" His voice came out husky and low.

"Yes and what are you going to do about it?" The words that left my lips were dripping with sexual intent.

**EPOV (Edwards's Point of View)**

"What?" My voice came out rougher than I intended. I can't believe he said that. But his scent was taking over all my sense. The first time I smelt the deliciously scent my cock twitch with interested. But this time my cock got hard as a rock. It was insane. He smelled like strawberries and cream.. I now understood why Bella had acted the way she did. Jacob was in heat. I should have know by his looks. Not that I paid attention to his looks before, but he did look more feminine. He lips looked fuller and looked very soft. His eyes were lighter, almost hazel. I inhaled his deadly scent again. His hair was definitely longer. The long strands looked satin almost and cascaded past his shoulders. The last time I had seen him, he was almost bald. I couldn't really see anything else because his clothes were so loose. I wondered if he was loosing weight.

"I asked you what are you going to do about it." He moved his chair closer to mines. He rested his hand on my thigh. I growled a bit but stop quickly when ,I felt him squeeze my dick through my jeans. Now it was me who let a gasp escape my lips. I went to read his mind but was amazed that I couldn't for some reason. I wonder if the heat was causing him to build a wall over his mind. I looked around the class and luckily nobody was paying attention to us. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I reach down and moved his hand so he could feel all of my length. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, that is all me." I winked at him and gave him my infamous smirk.

"It is so…big…Oh my god." He gave him a firm squeeze and I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan out loud. Hold on did his voice just change. He totally just sounded like a girl. But I shook that thought out of my head. I had harder issue to worry about. Like why was I letting Jacob Black grab my dick in class? Why was I letting him seduce me? I was with Bella. That was right I am with Bella. I fucking loved Bella. She was my girlfriend and I shouldn't be having this very inappropriate moment with her best friend. But he smelt so fucking good. He smelt better than Bella even. God, I wanted to sink my teeth into his beautiful neck. _'Hey, when did Jacob's neck become beautiful? And why do I want to run my tongue across it so bad?'_

"Jacob…I can't…We have to stop. Please let go of me." I said softly but still demanding. "Think about Bella.

"You are a fucking tease, Cullen." He groaned and got up from his seat. Everyone in class was looking at us now. He threw on his book bag and left the class. Part of me knew that I should have stayed put. But another part of me knew I was going to chase him. I grabbed my stuff quickly and left the classroom. I didn't even bother to say anything to the teacher. Once I got into the hallway, I was hit with Jacob's scent. I let my nose lead me to him. I ended up in the bathroom that was next to the gym that nobody used. As soon as I walked in I notice one of the stalls where closed. I heard a whimper come from the stall.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I was worried.

"Go away, Cullen. Ahh…a!" I never heard a scream like that before. Okay now I was really worried. I ran over to the stall. I tried to open it gently because I didn't want to hurt Jacob. But he was leaning against the door. He screamed again.

"Okay, Jacob this isn't funny open the fucking door!" I hit the door causing the frame to bend a bit.

"I can't …it hurts so bad…" Next thing I knew I saw a blindly white light and heard Jacob slump to the floor. It took a minute for the light to disperse and my eyes to focus again. Once my eyes got steady I went back to the stall. I could see that Jacob was pasted out on the floor. I pushed the door open. My eyes widen in shock. _'So Beautiful.'_

"Oh my god…Jacob is….a. " Before I could finish the bathroom door flew open.

"He is a girl!" Alice shrieked.

* * *

Okay, so tell me what do you think. Do you think I should continue or discontinue. Let me know. Also keep in mind this will not be a love dovey type of story. Their will be lots and lots of sex and Bella Bashing. So plz review and let me know what you think. XOXO


	2. Go Girl!

I do not own the characters of Twilight nor do I make profit from Twilight.

Because I am a woman of color, I wanted Jacob to have a very curvy shape which is the complete opposite of Bella. (who is flat everywhere) I wouldn't change my body shape for anything. So people I ask that you keep an open mind. Hell, that is why we call them fan fictions, right? Anyways, on with the story. Read, ENJOY, and Review!!! 

**Chapter II: Go G**irl! 

**(EPOV)**

"He is a girl!" Alice shrieked.

"You knew this was going to happen and you didn't say anything." I looked at her furious.

"No I just got the image. I didn't know it was Jacob or I didn't at least think it was going to be the same person."

"What is that suppose to mean? And how many visions have you seen about h..I mean her." I looked at her suspiciously. I wanted to read her mind but I was not going to invade her privacy.

"Edward, I would normally tell you everything but I think right now we should get Jacob or her to a safe location. Especially before the bell rings. We wouldn't want Bella asking a lot of questions that you aren't ready to answer yet."

I snapped back into reality. She was right. I didn't know how to explain why I was in the bathroom with a very attractive woman who was now pasted out on the floor. "Okay, I will carry her and you go get my car. We will just take her back to our house. I'm sure Carlisle will know what to do."

"Okay." I tossed her the keys. And watch her leave quickly. I looked down at the gorgeous woman on the floor. She looked like Jacob still but much softer and feminine. Her face was slimmer compare to Jacob's baby face. Her nose was slightly thinner as well. And her lips…I felt myself wanting to kiss those lips. They were much fuller than before. Her skin had more of a glow to it than Jacob's. But it still was russet and smooth from what I could tell. The baggy clothes she had on didn't do her justice at all but I knew that it wasn't her fault. Hell, nobody thinks that when, they wake up in the morning. they would end up being the opposite sex by the end of the day. I scooped her up bridal style. I couldn't help but bury my face into her very soft hair. She smelt so good. 'Yep, definitely strawberries.' My mouth started to pool with venom. I wanted to taste her so much. 'Be good Edward. You have a girlfriend, remember.' I for some reason really wanted to forget that part. Especially since little Edward was in the mood to play with my new found toy.  
'Toy, I can't believe I just thought that. But it was still a very nice toy to have.' I had to stop thinking naughty and get out of here.

I started walking out normal until I heard the bell ring for the next class. 'Shit!' I decided it would be best to take off at my unnatural speed. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me like this especially, Bella.

I made it outside and continue to run to my car. Once I got there. I got in the back seat with Jacob or whoever I was holding and we took off.

"So is she unconscious or what?"

"I don't think so. It feels as thought she is just sleeping now."

"So, I wonder what is her name." Alice looked at me through the rearview mirror. I was still holding on to the mystery woman. I couldn't put her down for some reason. She was so striking. I found myself caressing her face gentle. Especially her lips. They felt like pure silk. A slight moan escaped her. The sound stirred something in me. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I liked the feeling. I continue to gaze upon her face. 'Umm..what should I name you? I know…'

"How about Alexandria. Alexandria Black. That sounds good." I smiled at the beautiful figure that was resting peaceful in my lap. I sniff her hair again because I was starting to get use to it.

"I like that. I think she will too." Alice smiled at me.

"I hope so."

**(JPOV)**

Pain. That is all I remember was pain, for a minute. The next moment I felt like I was floating. Was I flying or falling. I know where ever I am it was slightly cool which was pleasant because I was burning up. And now I was on something really soft. "What do you mean he turned into a girl." Okay, now I am hearing voices in my head. I guess I am going insane now. This morning is crazy. One moment I wasn't ready to jack off a leech in class and now I am hearing voices. I need to wake up.

"Carlisle were you not listening to me? He was a boy this morning and then he somehow turned into a girl. I can't explain it. I don't even know if his pack could explain. I do know that he is in heat." Who turned into a girl? They can't be talking about me. Oh my God! I need to wake the fuck up right now. I felt myself coming out of la la land.

"She is waking up."

I wish they stop calling me she. I open my eyes and was immediately looking at four worried vampires.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that." That is strange my voice sounds different.

"Oh my good, her eyes are beautiful." Alice shrieked. Esme and Carlisle looked at me in awe. And Edward looked like he wanted to jump me right then and there. 'That would be nice.'

"Okay, can someone tell me what is going on? And why am I at your house? What is with you guys calling me a she? Why is it so fucking hot in this house?!" I was trying not to get frustrated but I was so hot. This heat was driving me so mad. 'God, I am so horny.' Edward went and open a window to let some cool air in. I sighed in relief. The cool air felt amazing.

"Thanks, now is anyone going to answer my questions."

"Jacob what all do you remember about today?" Carlisle asked me.

"I remember going to school this morning. I have been in heat for the last three days and had been feeling a bit funny." I looked at Edward when I said this. I felt myself blush a bit at the thought of what almost happen in the classroom. " I then got mad and went to the bathroom. As soon as I got in the bathroom my stomach started to hurt. Then I started to feel pain everywhere for some reason. Then everything went blank after that. Why did something really bad happen to me?" I looked at them with confusion.

"Well, I think you should look in the mirror." Edward said to me hesitantly. He pointed to the mirror across the room. I got up slowly. My body felt lighter for some reason. I looked down at my feet. Since when did my feet look so small and my toenails looked like I actually took care of them? Not that I had ugly feet before I just didn't really focus on them a whole lot. I made it to the mirror finally and took my eyes off my feet.

"HOLY SHIT!!!! I am a fucking….g…Girl!" I looked in the mirror frantically. I turned towards Edward. "What did you do to me, Cullen?! This is all your fault! I knew I shouldn't have touched you!" Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were looking at me in shock, while Edward looked pissed.

'Hey, I didn't do a damn thing to you. I follow you to the bathroom to talk. The next thing I knew you were screaming in pain. I tried to get to you in time but my the time I got into the stall you were a girl! So don't blame this on me, Black!"

"Damnit, how am I going to go home like this? My dad is going to flip shit. And the pack…oh my god. Paul is going to try and hump my leg for sure now." I looked back at the mirror. Not only was I a fucking girl but I was a hot girl. My eyes were crazy. They where hazel with a hint a green in the middle. My hair was now touching the middle of my back. 'I wonder what I looked like underneath.' Without thinking twice I started to take of my clothes.

"J…J…What the hell are you doing!" Edward yelled at me, but didn't for a second take his eyes off me. Esme turned around and Carlisle tried not to stare, but couldn't help it. Alice just looked intrigued.

"What does it look like….Eddy?" I winked at him and looked at my naked form in the mirror. My breast were a bit big for my liking but still nice. Hey as long as they were perky I didn't care. My nipples certainly were. My waist was very slim. My new sex was cleanly shaven. Good thing I did shave this week, because I don't like hair down there. My legs were long but my thighs were thick. And my butt…was nice and round. As a guy I never really went for the girls with a big butt or nice hips, but now I found myself switching preferences. I felt sexy as hell. I felt like a new me had finally emerge and I was going to take full advantage of this experience.

"I think that we should leave. I will get some of Rosalie's clothes. They might be a bit tight in the butt part but you should be okay." Alice said and left. Esme and Carlisle left as well.

"I probably should go to. You look like you need so privacy." Edward turned to leave, but I stepped in front of the door. He reached for the doorknob and I rested my hand on his wrist. His eyes widen a bit.

"What is the rush for Ed..ward?" I asked. I started to also take notice to the fact that my voice reminded me of pure sex. I was definitely going to be every girl's worst nightmare in town, especially Bella's.

Alright, so sorry it took so long for me to update. School and my daughter have been crazy. Also I will be updating " I Should Have Gone to Rehab" tonight. So it will be posted tomorrow. Now the name of the female Jacob had been planned from jump so, I don't want anyone thinking I stole the name. So Plz Review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the chapter being so short. 


	3. She Wants ItSo I Have 2 Give It 2 Her

I do not own the characters of Twilight nor do I make profit from Twilight.

So, you guys got another chapter out of me tonight. I hope this satisfy your sexual appetites. Sorry for Errors. READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!!!!!!

**Chapter III: She Wants It (So I Have to Give It to Her, Right?)**

**(JPOV)**

"Please move out of the way, Jacob." He looked like he was struggling. He didn't want to leave at least not yet.

"Now, Edward. I don't think the name Jacob fits me at all right now. You should call me something else." I removed his hand for the doorknob, locked it, and ran his fingers across my lips. He closed his eyes and groaned a bit.

"What do you want your name to be?" His voice sound rougher. He open his eyes revealing deep pools of black.

"Whatever, you want to call me. I am open….to anything. As long as it is you that does…it." I stared deeply into his eyes. I moved closer to him. My breast were rubbing against his black v-neck t-shirt. 'So cool. Stop this burning in me, Edward please.' My lips were only an inches apart from his. His hands were now gripping my waist. I had to admit, his rough touch was turning me on more. I wrapped my arms around his neck. One hand was entwining fingers in his soft bronze hair and the other was softly stroking the back of his neck. I was on the tip of my toes a bit. I guess I shrunk when I became a girl. I had to be at least 5'6' now, because Edward was now taller than me. He took a deep breathe. I knew he was taking in my scent again. His cock was twitching against me.

"Alexandria." He said softly. He then kissed me. The kiss at first was soft than it immediately turned hard and wild. I felt myself moan into is lips. His hands started to move up and down my back. Then he buried his hands in my hair. He pulled it a bit rough causing me to open my mouth to him. He didn't waste any time to plunged his delicious tongue into my mouth. I moaned again. I started to scratch at his scalp and neck. He groaned in pleasure. Then that is when everything went crazy. I felt myself being lifted up and my hands were being pinned above my head against the door . Edward broke the kiss and started licking and sucking at my neck.

"Fuck, Ed…ward. That's it right…there." I demanded. He bite lightly into the nook of my neck. I could feel myself getting wet from all the small tortures being done to my neck. He started moving down. I felt his cool breathe over one of my nipples. I gasp when he latch on to one. "Ah…feels so good." I let a light growl escape me. Edward panted while sucking on my nipple. He then moved to the other one and worked it until it got hard. My wrists were starting to hurt but I didn't care. I felt him start to slid further down my body. He was leaving marks as he went. He was now at my belly button. He dipped his tongue inside it. I wanted more. "Eddy…Please touch…taste me…just do something!" I whimpered. I wanted him to fuck me. I needed to cum so bad.

He stop and was now looking at me. His eyes weren't just pure black anymore. They were black with a ring of red around the iris. "You want me to taste you?" He whispered in my ear. I nearly came with his voice alone. Of course until, He sunk his fingers in me. Moving in and out of my body slow but deeply.

"Fuck! Yes…Edward." I unintentionally tried to move up and down on them.

"You want me to take you." He unfortunately moved his fingers and started playing with my nipples. I was moaning uncontrollable then. "Ahhh…don't stop…please." I never felt anything like this. Even when I was a boy masturbating never felt this good. Through all the pleasure I couldn't believe that I was letting Edward Cullen do this to me. Why was I so attracted to him? I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice him carrying me to the bed. I was now on my back with his head in between my legs. He was caressing my inner thighs with lips.

" You smell so fucking….good." I heard him groan it one of my thighs then he kissed my lips.(You all know what lips I am referring to.) The cold kiss felt so good against my very warm body.

"Edward, what are…..Oh god!" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence when he latched onto my clit. My body broke it a mild sweat even though he was so cool. My legs were trembling from all the gentle tugging and licking he was doing to me. Luckily he had them resting on his shoulders. His tongue was tasting every part of me. I once again lost it when his fingers enter me again. I could feel the pressure build up in me. My hair was everywhere. My fingers were now locked into his hair. I was trying my hardest not to tighten my legs around his head. My whole body was still burning up and just when I though he couldn't do anymore. He moaned.

The vibrations from his moans sent some kinda wave through my body I never felt before. And all I could was throw my head back and moan his name louder. "Oh Edward! I think I am about to come."

**(EPOV)**

"Oh Edward! I think I am about to come." I looked up at the beautiful creature who's legs I was now between. She was a beautiful mess. Her hair was sprayed across my pillows and blanket. Her nipples were erected and looked like little pieces of chocolate candy. He lips were swollen from all the biting she was doing to them. I could see the small sweat beads that grace her forehead. One hand was buried in my hair while the other clutched my comforter.

'_Damn, she is so sexy.'_ My dick was beyond hard right now. I just wanted to dive right in to her. But all I did was just bury my face deeper into her warm and wet crevice. Not only did she smell good but she tasted as good as she smelt. Just thinking about it made me dip my tongue into her opening where my finger was currently being put to use. I began to swirl it around. And as on cue, I could feel her creamy essence on my tongue. He legs no longer trembled but her body was shaking. She was no longer letting out coherent sentences. I didn't even get a chance to swallow her yet when she pulled me up to kiss her. The kiss was every bit of what was happening between us. Wild, hot, and pure unadulterated lust. Being with Bella for so long had made me forget what it was like to feel like this. To not worry about being perceived as something horrible for wanting to fuck someone senseless. This kiss was awakening something in me. I could feel piece of my iced façade start to slip. I felt my animalistic side start to show. I growled into the deepening kiss. Her legs began to spread for me. She wanted me and from the wetness I could feel seeping into my jeans, she wanted me bad.

She broke the kiss. She was panting heavily. But through it all she looked me in the eyes. I stopped breathing.

"Fuck me, Edward." Her hands reached for my jeans. She undid the button and slid her hands into my pants. She gasped at the coldness and length of my cock. Or it could be the fact I had no underwear on. Either way I was going to ravish her gorgeous body. I didn't care if Jacob would want to kill me for taking his virginity while he was in heat. Hell, I was barely thinking about ….Bella. I loved her but I also still had needs. And who could past up this amazing figure laying in my bed naked and wet….All just for me.

"I can't promise that I will be gentle." I said to her softly.

"I don't care….Just Fuck me…now." She slid my jeans down my hips. She grabbed my cock and placed it near her very wet and warm entrance. I gasped from the heat. I begin to nudge into her opening.

"Alright, as you wish." I was about to plunge into her until I heard a familiar voice coming up the stairs.

"Shit, Bella is here."

==============================================================================================================================================  
Alright, I couldn't let them have sex just yet. I want Edward to still battle a little bit with his morals. If he gets a piece of Alexandria already it wouldn't be fun. And trust me Alexandria isn't far from done with Edward. Hell, Edward might need rehab by the time Alexandria/Jacob get done with him. So REVIEW PLZ!!!!!! Sorry about any errors. 


	4. Feeling Brand NewIF U don't Like It Fuck

I do not own the characters of Twilight nor do I make profit from Twilight.

I am so glad that everyone is enjoying my stories. Thanks guys!!!!! I was really debating with this chapter if I wanted Edward to reveal to Bella who Alexandria was or did I want to just introduce her as a friend of the family. I don't know. I guess will figure it out. Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!!!!

**Chapter IV: Feeling Brand New. IF U don't like It Fuck U!**

**(EPOV)**

"Shit, Bella is here." I looked down at Alexandria. "Fuck, talk about bad timing." I hurried up and climbed off of her. I started to redress myself. I looked at the room to make sure nothing was out of place. I even tired to straighten my hair out. Thanks to Alexandria pulling and tucking in my hair it was a complete mess. I picked up her discard clothes and handed them to her. I could hear Alice talking to Bella right now. She was trying to stall for us. God, I loved Alice. I would definitely have to get her something because she was the greatest.

"Okay now that you straighten yourself out, what are you going to do about me?" Alexandria was now biting her still slightly swollen lip. She was still naked. Everything about her oozed sex. I couldn't even help the fact that I wanted to jump her then and there. 'Down boy, down.'

"Out the window. The door will be unlocked and you can meet Alice in her room." I grabbed her hand gently and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"But I am not dress."

"Hold on." I gave her Jacob's shirt. It was baggy enough to cover all her assets. I put the shirt on her. "There now you are dress, now come on." I grabbed her hand and started heading towards the window. I could feel Bella at the door. Alice was running out of conversation, so I had to hurry. Once we got to the window I picked her up bridal style and jumped out. Once we landed, I ran towards the front door. I let her down and was getting ready to head back but before I could leave, I was stopped. Alexandria grabbed my wrist hard and the next thing I knew I was pinned against the door with her tongue in my mouth. I could have stopped her but I didn't . I just found myself wrapping my arms around her body. She growled into the kiss and broke it.

"Remember who you belong to now, Cullen." She let me go, opened the door, and walked inside the house.

I didn't move. Hell, I couldn't move I was too stunned until I thought…. 'Oh Shit, Bella!'

**(APOV) Alexandria's Point of View**

"Remember who you belong to now, Cullen." I removed myself from him and went inside. I had to remind him that I had stake my claim on him. I would be damn if he forgot. Bella may have him now but once I get my hands on him she can fucking forget it. Edward Cullen was mines.

I walked towards the Cullens staircase. I never been inside their house before. It was absolutely amazing. I would have to explore more but right now, I needed to get dress. First I had to find Alice. I headed up the stairs to find the pixie. As I got to the top of the stairs I noticed that Edward had finally let Bella in the room. I could hear them having a mini argument about him leaving school early. I leaned against the door to hear the conversation better.

"Why did you leave, Edward. I thought something had happen to you."

"Nothing happen, Bella. Alice and me decided to skip the rest of class."

"But you left without me or at least telling me. I was worried that….that you left me again."

"Bella, please. Don't try to make me feel bad for not telling you my every move." I smirked at that comment. I can't believe Edward Cullen had the nerve to tell someone not to use the guilt trip move. He was the king of that move. That is how he always got Bella to bend to his every will.

"I wasn't trying to make you fell bad. I love you, Edward. I was just concern. That's all."

'God, she was so annoying.' I never realized how annoying she was until now. She never wanted Edward to leave her sight. She was always worried that something would happen to him. Did she not realize he was a vampire. That he was immortal. The possibility of anything killing him would be slim to none. Even for werewolves to kill him or harm him, it was take all of the pack just to do it. Bottom line Bella was insecure and clingy. She knew that she could lose Edward at anytime. Too bad she just didn't know how soon it was going to happen.

"Alexandria, in here." Alice waved at me .I was so busying ease dropping that I didn't even know her room was right across from Edwards. I walked in the room and tried not to gag from all the pastel colors that surround the room. 'Figures.' Alice was staring at me. She had the look of we need to talk on her face. So, I sat down in the random chair that was across from her bed. I didn't want to sit in her bed especially since it reeked of candy coated corpses.

"Alright Alexandria. Edward and you have put me the middle of something really difficult. I can't say a lot but I do know that when you were Jacob, I couldn't see you at all. But now that you are Alexandria, I keep having visions of you. Especially with my brother. I don't know if it is good yet but I do know it is the happiest I have seen him in a very long time. He is even happier with you than Bella."

"So, what is the problem then?" I asked her while still trying to absorb everything she was telling me. Edward and me together? How is that possible?

"The problem is Bella. She is deeply in love with my brother. Sometimes I think it borders obsession more than love itself. I like Bella but I feel that she is pushing my brother into a place he doesn't want to be. She keeps insisting that he has to turn her. So they can be together forever. But I know Edward doesn't want to do it. He rather her die than to become something he absolutely hated. Which is himself. But with you I can seem him start to accept himself more. And that is why I have already made up my mind. I want my brother happy and if that means him being with a dog…..Well, you bet your ass I plan on helping you get into his pants. But first thing you need to do is get in the shower. You smell of nothing but sex." She threw a towel at me.

"Okay. After I shower what's next?"

"Well, what us girls do best. We will shop." The smile she gave me cause a shiver to go through my body.

**(EPOV)**

"Remember who you belong to now, Cullen." That was all I could think about as I went back to my room. Even when I open the door and let Bella in. Even when the love of my life kissed my lips. I barely kissed her back. Because my body was still stunned. I couldn't believe that I have let someone affect me so much in one day. In one day I was losing my train of thought. In one day I was losing all sense of control. I had almost cheated on Bella. And not just with anybody but Jacob. Jacob who was now a girl. An to top it off he was a very gorgeous, wild, and passionate women who was in heat. My god, I was starting to lose it.

"Why did you leave, Edward. I thought something had happen to you."

"Nothing happen, Bella. Alice and me decided to skip the rest of class."

"But you left without me or at least telling me. I was worried that….that you left me again."

"Bella, please. Don't try to make me feel bad for not telling you my every move." I looked at her like I was seeing her for the first time. I never really paid attention to how plain she really was. She never did anything special to her hair. Her hair was either always in a ponytail or down. But it was always messy. The clothes she wore never cling or hug the right spots. She never dress sexy not even for me. The only time I exactly seen her dress up was for prom. She exactly prefer to wear my clothes. She was always stealing my t-shirts. It was nothing wrong with her dressing comfortably but once in a while I would love to see her in something besides my t-shirt and a pair of jean with sneakers.

"I wasn't trying to make you fell bad. I love you, Edward. I was just concern. That's all." She looked down at the floor nervously and then back at me. "Sorry, I am just being paranoid. Don't me mad at me." She came towards me and wrapped her arms around my body. She hugged me tightly. Apart of me flinched from the gesture. I don't know why but her touch at that moment wasn't comforting . To matters worse, I could feel her sniffing my shirt.

"Mmmmm…..You smell good." She was smelling the front of my t-shirt.

"Huh, what?"

"I said you smell good. Like lavender. It reminds me of someone….But I can't think of the person right now." She hugged me tighter. It took me a minute to realize that I had stop breathing. Because I was afraid that if I took one more breathe, I would reveal my betrayal or the fact that I was thing of her.

**(APOV)**

'My God showers are so great!' I could feel my little tryst with Edward earlier being washed away. I could still feel his touch and kisses everywhere. Just thinking about it made the temperature in the room climb a bit. I didn't want to masturbate in the Cullen's shower. For one, it was rude and secondly everyone would be able to hear me. So to calm myself from thinking dirty for a bit, I had the shower running ice cold. It relieve my tension for a bit. Once I got done getting clean. I peaked outside the bathroom door to make sure nobody was in the hallway. It was like I was completely naked. I had a towel wrapped around my body. The only thing was that it barely covered my ass. Alice gave me a towel that was too small. I bet she did it on purpose. So I had to get to Alice room quickly before I ran into anyone. But of course, someone in heaven hates me. Because no sooner do I step out of the bathroom , I ran into someone.

"Oh, sor….." They didn't let me finish before they grabbed my waist and crushed their lips into mines. I tried to push away but they release a low but dangerous growl. So I stood still and let them dominate. The kiss at first was hard and nothing compared to Edward's. Until they pushed me against the bathroom door and wrapped my legs around their waist. I couldn't help but moan. I wanted to stop, really I did. But the heat was taking over and I just locked my fingers into the person's hair. It was then I notice that the person's hair was curly. I open my eyes and notice blond locks. Then it hit me. That I was kissing…..

"Jasper!"

*Evil doom music plays* MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I left you guys hanging but I had to do it. I needed some Jasper and Alexandria action. Oh don't worry it will be Edward/Alexandria still but I think I might throw a threesome between Jasper/Alexandria/Edward. But the question you guys should all be asking is who caught the unaware couple making out? You will find out in two days…..MuaHAHAHAHA!


	5. Return the Favor At least you Better

I do not own the characters of Twilight nor do I make profit from Twilight.

Sorry for the wait guys. I am having another baby in a couple weeks, so I have been really busy with work and getting ready for my second baby girl. But here is the long awaited chapter. I hope you like it. Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!

**Chapter V: Return the Favor (At least you Better)**

**(EPOV)**

Bella was still clinging to my torso tightly while I was thinking of my new dark haired beauty. I got so deep in thought that I barely heard the commotion in the hallway.

"Jasper!"

I was thrown out of my haze when I heard the familiar voice of Alexandria. I immediately removed myself from Bella's grasp and went to see what was wrong. Once I got in the hallway all I could see was Alice at first. I could feel Bella follow me out the room like a lost puppy.

"Alice, what is goin…?" Before I could even get the sentence fully out my mouth, I saw them. Jasper had his hands all over...Alexandria. My Alexandria. Her legs were around his waist and he had her against are bathroom door. All I saw was red when I pounced.

"Oh my God, Edward! No!" Bella screamed while I pinned Jasper to the opposite wall in the hall.

**APOV**

"Jasper!" I broke the kiss instantly.

'Fuck, I can't believe this.' Just my luck I would be caught in a very uncomfortable situation. Alice looked like a deer caught in the head lights. I looked back at my current seducer with 'you are fucked look.' And all he did was smirk at me. This heat was driving people insane. Because the next thing I knew, I was on the floor and Edward had Jasper by the throat.

"Oh my God, Edward! No!" Bella yelled very loudly.

Both vampires were now growling and snarling loudly at each other.

"Stop you two! What the hell is wrong with you guys. Stop it!" Bella yelled.

Jasper managed to get out of Edward's grip and pin him to the floor. But that position didn't last long because Jasper ended up through a wall landing in Edward's room. I couldn't believe this shit.

"Carlisle!" Alice screamed.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Edward spat at Jasper.

Jasper quickly got back to his feet before Edward could attack again. He instantly took a defensive stance ready for Edward to pounce again but the blow never came because Carlisle, Esme, and Alice had a grip on Edward. He was kicking and fighting to get out. His eyes were a deep black and he continue to growl at Jasper. And of Course Bella was by Edward's side trying to calm him down with her soothing words. It wasn't working at all. All it seem to do was piss Edward off more. I was still so surprise at everything that I seen. I got myself off the floor and try to figure out a way to calm this situation.

I looked at Jasper first and notice that he was still surprisingly calm, while Edward continued to flip out. I don't know what possess me to do this but it was the only thing I could think of. I walked over to the still hostile vampire.

"Bella, we have this under control. Please be careful and move." Carlisle gritted through his teeth while still struggling to keep his grip on Edward. Esme looks frustrated and Alice just looked annoyed. But both still had their grip on him. I have never seen it take three really strong vampires try to hold on to one vampire. I would have thought he would be under control by now.

"Maybe, I can help." I said to Carlisle. He looked at me with doubt at first, but nodded at me to try whatever I could to control Edward right now. I could feel Bella's eyes boring into me. She didn't like this at all.

"Please be careful." Esme stated.

"Watch out, I don't know who you are but I can calm him down." Bella said to me in a smart ass tone. "He is my boyfriend. I think I know how to handle him."

"Please honey, I am only trying to help because you look like you are doing a pretty bad job at what you call calming someone down." I placed my hands on Edward's face. "Edward." His struggling quickly ceased but his eyes were still a furious black. "Alexandria." He said low and rough. The sound went straight to my lower body. So I did what came to my mind, I kissed him. I kissed him right in front of Bella. In front of everyone. And to think I was still just wearing my towel.

"Oh my god." Alice gasped.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" Emmet and Rosalie had just got home to utter chaos.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I did that shit. Not only did I attack my brother but I kissed another woman in front of Bella. Of course, Bella was pissed. Not only did a really beautiful woman managed to calm me down when she couldn't, but she kissed me. It wasn't a wild and passionate kiss like the others. This one was purely soft and sweet. It was enough to drive me wild on the inside but calm my body completely. What was this woman doing to me? She is changing me slowly. She has not only made me question my relationship once but several times today. Speaking of which, I almost forgot Bella and I were in my room while, she was now yelling at me for my behavior. Everyone else was downstairs in the basement.

"Who is she, Edward?"

"She who?"

"The whore that kissed you in the hallway. Is she aware that you are taken? She obliviously has a thing for men with girlfriends. She was all over Jasper early and then you. And what the hell were you doing attacking Jasper, anyway? Especially, over that that! So who the hell is the …Bitch!" Bella yelled. I looked at her in disbelief. She never cussed before, at least not in front of me. Her face was red as a beet. Her hair was kind of all over the place. And her heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to rip through her chest.

"Well, I see you don't like Alexandria." I smiled at her. I was of course trying to use my charm to calm her down.

"It is not funny, Edward. She wants you I could tell by how she kissed you." She folded her arms and began to pout.

"Isabella Swan, she only did it to distracted me from Jasper. I thought he was attacking her. I didn't use the best judgment and attacked him. But she didn't mean any harm she was only trying to help me out. Please don't be upset." Bella seem to be calming down. She sat down next to me on the bed. "You know I would never let anyone's kisses but yours affected me. That is why I calmed down so quickly because it wasn't you that was kissing me. It didn't feel right letting someone else touch me. _'Damn, I am such a good liar. She is eating this shit up.' _I love you and I only want you. You know that." I pulled her closer to me and gave her a kiss. All the anger she had was fading slowly.

"I am sorry. I over reacted. I should have trusted you. I know you would never fall for someone like that. I am really sorry, Edward." She moved herself on my lap and hugged me tightly.

Once again, I could feel the guilt kick in. I just lied my ass off to the love of my life. I couldn't tell her the truth. First off it wasn't just my secret to tell and secondly she would never understand or forgive the attraction I had towards Alexandria. This was definitely turning into a very fucked up situation. I just would have to fight temptation as hard as I could. I would have to completely ignore this pull towards that girl because I couldn't lose Bella. I loved her too much to let another woman get between us.

'Alexandria Black will not destroy this.' I keep saying over and over in my head.

**APOV**

Now that I was fully dress, I felt a lot better. It was still hot of course but at least my bits weren't exposed anymore. We were now in the basement. Carlisle wanted to talk to Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie about what was going on. The expressions on the three vampires' faces went from shock, to confusion, to downright humor. Emmet especially thought the whole thing was hilarious.

"So you mean to tell me that is Jacob Black in that body? I can't believe this shit. I mean come on. How can someone so ugly make something so hot?" Emmet had a big smiled plastered over his face.

"Hey fucker, I am not ugly thank you very much. I just am not your type."

"Whatever, dude. Or I should I say lady."

I just rolled my eyes at the smiling vampire and gave him the finger.

"Enough everyone, this is a very serious situation. We have to one make sure Bella doesn't not find out that Alexandria is Jacob or in heat. Jacob doesn't want her to know. I think that is a very good idea if she doesn't. It could cause too many complications and problems. So please use discretion when Bella is around."

"Great now we have to protect her from Bella. What in the world is going on?"

"Please shut your mouth, Emmet." Alice cut off Emmet's unnecessary bitching. "I have seen some visions that involve Edward, Bella, and Alexandria. And let's just say it is very important that she doesn't know."

'_I wonder what else she has seen. She never said anything about Bella in the visions.' _I looked at the pixie for any signs of lying and of course there were none.

"Alexandria, I am going to call your father and Sam. I need to talk to them immediately. I think it would be best for you to stay with us. I know the wolves could be very aggressive during this time of the year. I wouldn't want you to get in the crossfire. Are you okay with that?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, just as long as everyone can keep their hands to themselves." I looked directly at Jasper. He just gave me a look like he had no clue what I was talking about.

Okay, so I know it wasn't a very long chapter but I had to get that out. I didn't really like this chapter but I just want to get pass the boring and into the scandalous. Next chapter will be up in the next few hours so plz be patient.


	6. Hot Tottie or Straight Tequila

I do not own the characters of Twilight nor do I make profit from Twilight.

Okay, here is another chapter. I had to give you too because I am having my baby next week. So things are about to pick up, finally. Sorry for any errors guys. I was writing this through contractions so I may have a few. Also this is NC_17 SO READER BEWARE! Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!

**Chapter 6: Hot Tottie or Straight Tequila**

**(APOV) **

"Is this how you put this on because I don't think I have done it right?" I came out of the dressing room in the really tight black dress Alice had picked out for me. It was strapless and short. It definitely left little to the imagination but I liked what it did for my figure.

"You look great." Alice and Jasper both chimed in. Alice looked at me like I was a life size Barbie and Jasper looked like he was trying to figure out how to get me out of the dress.

"Are you guys sure? I mean most of the stuff we have gotten is really sexy or tight. I don't want to seem like a sex pot guys." I headed back into the dressing room and started to change back into the clothes I had on originally.

"Look, Alexandria if you want to get our brother's attention you have to be the complete opposite of Bella. There is nothing remotely sexy about Bella except maybe her smell and even that is questionable. You need to tap into your heat and let it guide you to what you want. And that is Edward."

"I know, Jasper…Hey what the hell are you doing in here? Get Out!" I didn't bother covering up because I had on a brand new bra and panties. Jasper locked the dressing room door. "I don't think Alice would like you being in here with me very much." I started to walk to the door but I was quickly pinned to the wall. Jasper inhaled my scent deeply. I felt the heat start to engulf my body completely. A low rumbling growl crept out of me. It wasn't a threatening growl at all but more of a signal for Jasper to continue.

"Just like apple pie and whiskey." He shuddered in my ear. His hands began to roam all over. From my lace covered tits to my ass. And from how he was groping my ass, I could tell he was an ass man.

"W..What are you talking about?" I could barely get out when he sank to his knees and started to slowly remove my underwear. He buried his nose into my clit. I gripped his hair and spread my legs a little bit more apart.

"That's what you smell like to me." He licked. "Those are the things I miss the most about being human." He sucked. "Your smell reminds me so much of home, but in a much sexier way." And he continued to lick again. I shuddered from the pleasant intrusion that was short lived when Jasper licked his way up to my belly button. I broke out into a slight sweat with the burning that was now going through my body. "When you see Edward you need to hold on to this feeling. You need to learn how to channel the heat in your body to your advantage." He continued to lick and suck all over my body until he got to my breast. He unsnapped my bra with no trouble at all.

"J…Jasper…" I gasped. The cool air instantly made my nipples hard. He took complete advantage of it and began to tease them. I couldn't help but moan loudly.

"See you catch on very quickly." He whispered into my ear before he licked my earlobe.

"Hey can you guys hurry up. Jasper is driving the people in the store crazy." Alice yelled.

"Okay, what are you two up too?" I glared at Jasper.

**(EPOV)**

I finally got Bella to calm down and go home. Since I now had an enormous hole in my wall, I had to go to a new place to think. I went to the spare bedroom we had added for when Bella would sometimes stay the night but never slept in. I laid across the bed and turned my IPOD up louder than I normally would. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. I needed to clear my mind. I was facing a temptation like no other. I loved Bella with all my unnatural soul but…Jacob or Alexandria were testing me to limits I never been. I have never been one to cheat or to think about cheating but in one day I almost did. I have never had so much doubt in myself before. But never has anyone so beautiful wanted me. I mean don't get me wrong. Bella was beautiful but not like Alexandria. Alexandria was a fantasy come true.

Her skin was softer than anything I have ever touched before. Her lips tasted just like ripen strawberries. My cock was starting to get hard just thinking about how those lips would feel wrapped around it. And I can't even imagine what it would feel like to be deep inside her. I let my hands wonder to the tightness in my pants. I was hesitated at first because sometimes my family didn't know the meaning of privacy. But what the hell it is better to fantasize then to exactly do it, right?

**(APOV)**

"So let me get this right. You want me to use Jasper to make Edward jealous? That is a little childish don't you think?" I asked Alice while she was driving us home from the mall. Jasper was in the passenger seat while I sat in the back of Alice's car.

"Well, it is in a way very childish and immature but after what I saw today, it has to work."

"Edward is not stupid. He is going to be able to see right through that and he can read our minds. I mean come on."

Jasper chimed in. "Correction. He can read our minds and not yours. For some reason, he can't read you at all."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, when you first changed he couldn't pick anything up from you. And even before Bella got to the house he still couldn't. Plus he would never invade our minds without our consent." Alice added.

"Well, damn. This is crazy. How can so much fucked up shit happen in one day? Everything was so much easier when I didn't want to fuck Edward Cullen."

"We are home." Jasper laughed as we pulled up into the garage.

**(EPOV)**

"Alexandria…You are so soft." I continue to stroke myself. It had been years since I have pleased myself. I wondered why I ever stopped. Thinking about my dark fantasy riding me up and down while, I rubbed my thumb over the head of my cock. The pre cum slowly oozing from the top was making stroking easier for me. It wasn't the same as been inside a warm moving body but it was enough to get me going. Hmmm…just thinking about her body covered in sweat, her breast bouncing, and her biting her lip in pleasure was enough to make me cum quickly. But I pulled back. I wanted to prolong it as long as I could.

Then my hands were removed from my shaft and replaced with something much wetter.

"Oh shit."

**(APOV)**

"Hey Alice, I am going to put my stuff in your room okay."

"Exactly you can have the spare room down the hall from my room." I am going to see if Carlisle got a hold of your dad yet.

"Thanks." I started to head upstairs to the room Alice mentioned. I noticed that the door was slightly cracked. I was just hoping that Edward wasn't entertaining Bella right now. I don't think I could handle that right now. I knocked lightly to let whoever was in the room know, I was coming in. But I got no reply. I was going to just walk in until I heard…my name. Now that definitely peek my interest. I open the door careful not to disturb the person in my designated room. To my surprise it was the person I wanted to see the most. Not only was he laying in my new bed but he was pleasing himself in my bed and moaning my name.

I couldn't move or even blink. This is not something you expect Edward Cullen to be doing. He seems so innocent at times but this was really killing that notation. The way he stroked his perfect cock up and down was enough to driving my already over heating body into overdrive. Before I knew it I was locking the door behind me. Discarding all the clothing I had on except my black lace panties and bra. I walked over to the bed slowly so I wouldn't disturb him. His legs were hanging off the side of the bed. So I dropped to my knees in front of his large throbbing dick. I licked my lips and snatched his hands from cock, replacing them with my mouth.

I felt Edward jumped a bit from the interruption. It felt as if he was pissed but when I began to move my head up and down his very cool shaft, all I could hear was his moans. I kept my eyes on him.

"Oh shit." Edward hissed while biting his lower lip.

I moved up and down slowly while dragging my tongue against the engorged vein underneath his shaft. He moved his hips with the slow rhythm I was taking thus causing me to take much more of him in. He sat up to watch me take him all. I thought I would have problems getting him all in but it was like my throat was built just to take his dick. I moaned the deeper it went in. Edward clutched my hair tightly and started to pick up his thrusting.

"A…Alexandria…you should stop." I felt him struggling. He didn't know if he wanted me to stop or keep going.

I let go of his dick and looked him in the eyes. They were just like earlier pure black with a tinge of red around them. His perfect hair was a mess. I knew that I was starting to really get to him because he let it go this far. "Mmmm…."I licked the head of his smooth perfection. "I can't wait to taste you." I went back to sucking his cock but with more vigor. My hand now following the same motion.

"Fuck….why do you keep pushing me?"

"Because you want fuck me, Edward. Just give us both what we want. I want you and I know you want me just as much." I got off my knees making sure not to break my eye contact from him. I watched him as I remove my bra. I started teasing and playing with my nipples.

"Please stop this…Jacob? If we go this route someone is going to get hurt." He tried to make it sound like a plea but all it did was sound like something to make up for his fading guilt. Because the look he was giving me was purely animalistic. I knew it should scare me, but all it did was turn me on more. _'If it was even possible.'_

"You mean Bella might get hurt? You wouldn't hurt me Eddy….You want this pussy too much to hurt me in a bad way." I straddled his hips making sure I had my very wet temptation over his still very hard cock. The cold coming from his body felt so good, so right. "Edward, just give it to me…Please." I kissed him hard. I made sure he could feel every carnal and nasty desire I had for his body. His hands were on my waist in an instant. I began to grind myself on his dick. Between the fabric rubbing on my clit and Edward's dick being so close to my entrance, I started to tremble.

He broke the kiss and flipped me over to my back. "Whatever..you want my Alexandria."

I clutched his t-shirt for dear life while he grind and rubbed against me. I knew he was already close from how fast he was going. I didn't mind, in fact I liked it. He tortured my neck with his light bites and licking. He played with my painful hard nipples causing me to moan and tremble. I could feel the sweat starting to coat my body. "Don't stop…Fuck."

"I am going to cum." He pants in my ear. "Where do you wanted?"

"In my mouth, Edward. I just want to taste you." And as on quote I am now on top of him facing his cock. I went to deep throating him and felt him tense up. I felt his cum fill the back of my throat. It was cool just like him. I moaned while taking every last drop of him. Just as I was about to release I once again was back on my back. This time Edward's head was between my legs. My lace boy shorts were ripped from my body and he was nose deep in me. His tongue twisted and plunge inside my body. He was fucking me with his tongue. I gripped his hair tightly with one hand while the other played with my nipple. "Ed..ward." I whimpered.

I didn't think it was possible for my body to reach this point and we weren't even fucking.

"You smell so good…I can't help it. I just need a taste." Edward moved from my clit to my right inner thigh. He was kissing and licking at it frantically.

"Yes, Edward…Whatever you need or want. I am all yours."

"My Alexandria." He licked my inner thigh one more time and that is when it happened. That was the first time I had felt absolute pleasure shot through my body from a bite.

"Ahhhhh….I coming!"

**(Meanwhile down the hall)**

"Well it looks like stage one is done. I believe you own me a new Louis Vuitton Bag, Jasper."

"It would seem so, my dear."

Alright Guys, what do you think? I need to give you guys some more action so you got it. Still no nookie for Edward though. We will get there soon enough. But as you can see things are going to start to get tricky for our sensual duo. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Skin

Alright Guys, what do you think? I need to give you guys some more action so you got it. Still no nookie for Edward though. We will get there soon enough. But as you can see things are going to start to get tricky for our sensual duo. PLEASE REVIEW!

Hey long time no see. Sorry for the errors….

I DO NOT OWN NOR DO I Make PROFIT from the characters of Twilight or The Twilight Series.

**Chapter 7: SKIN**

**(APOV)**

"Why is it so fucking hot in this PLACE!" I couldn't believe how hot the Cullen's house felt. For the last two days it has be excruciating. I tried to cool down with ice, cold showers, and cool baths but nothing was working. I even walked around the house in barely nothing shorts and tanks tops. But still my temperature and the heat wasn't easing up

"I have to get out of here I am losing my mind."

"Alexandria, I know you are upset but I can't let you leave unless someone is with you. And I have to go grocery shopping." Esme looked at me with pity. She had been dealing with me all day. She knew that deep down the wolf in me needed to be outside. I couldn't leave the house because Carlisle was afraid that I would jump anyone that came into my path or the other way around.

"I am sorry sweetie. How about when I get back I will make you something to eat?" Esme smiled at me. I nodded in approval. I watch Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett go out into the free world without me. Alice was with Edward and Bella at school.

I was pissed. Edward had been with Bella for the last two days while I have been in the house going insane. He has not touch or even looked at me since that night.

**(Flashback)**

"You smell so good…I can't help it. I just need a taste." Edward moved from my clit to my right inner thigh. He was kissing and licking at it frantically.

"Yes, Edward…Whatever you need or want. I am all yours."

"My Alexandria." He licked my inner thigh one more time and that is when it happened. That was the first time I had felt absolute pleasure shot through my body from a bite.

"Ahhhhh….I'm coming." I came so hard that all I seen was white. My legs tremble while I moaned uncontrollably. Edward licked the spot where he bit me one last time. He looked at me with pure red eyes. I should have been worried but all I wanted was more. I crushed my lips into his. His nails dug into my back. He broke the kiss.

"I can't do this. I want you so bad. Where were you before Bella?" Edward gasped in my ear. His cool breathe was so refreshing to my overly heated body. "I love Bella."

"Then why are you here with me?" I guess that was the wrong thing to say because before I knew it. He pushed me down on the bed roughly. He pinned my wrists above my head and growled low at me.

His facial expression showed his frustration and guilt. His intense red eyes glared at me not in anger but because he still wanted me. Every fucking part, as much as he tried to hide it.

"Shut up!"

"Then leave Edward. I know what I want and that is you. You are the one fighting this thing between us. So go to your precious Bella. But remember deep down I am what you always wanted." I smirked at him. I could tell by the way his expression soften that he knew I was right. But his grip tighten on my wrists and I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips. No matter how rough he wanted to be it was still turning me on. He kissed me hard again. I felt his new erection digging into my thigh. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mines. His cool breath tickled my lips. I couldn't help the pants that escaped my lips. His hands traveled from my wrists to my hands intertwining his fingers in mines.

"Tell me…Edward…what is it that you desire the most?" I licked his cool lips. I began to roll my hips into his. He let out a deep growl and I couldn't help but let out one of my own. I felt the wolf in me wanting to claim him as mines. I felt my eyes dilate to that of my inner wolf as my fingernails grew longer. I even felt my fangs extend. I no longer wanted to be nice. Before I knew it I flipped Edward back over and he was now on his back. I ripped his shirt from his body. He looked back at me with a hunger I have never seen before.

"I need you…" I panted into his ear. His black and red eyes never left mines.

"I know…" He exposed his neck to me and without hesitating, I bite him. The blood that did touch my tongue was like drinking liquid fire. How can something so cool produce something so hot and so sweet. I could feel the burn go down my throat. My heart rate spiked up. I felt him dig his nails into my back causing blood to slowly seep from my new wounds. I release myself from his neck. I kissed him deeply and once again I felt a familiar coolness against my inner thigh. I just made Edward cum again. I broke the kiss we currently shared due to lack of oxygen. I licked at the wound that I created on Edward's neck. I took sick pleasure in knowing that the wound would never fully heal because it was my claim over him. He was going to be mines regardless of what Bella wanted.

"Mark me, Edward." I took his hand and began to suck off his fingers that were covered in my blood.

"Awww…Don't…" Edward gasped. I didn't care that his fingers were covered in my blood or now that his eyes were entirely black. I don't know what the wolf in me completely wanted but I know it was purely primal. I climbed off of him and laid on my stomach. I moved my hair that covered the left side of neck. It didn't take him long to mold his body into mines. He licked at the scratches he created on my back. His dick was grinding against my ass. Feeling him lap up the blood that seep from the wounds broke a dam in me. My body trembled with pure passion. My pussy was beyond wet.

"You are so beautiful." He hissed into my ears. His tongue continued to caress and explore every wound deeply. He spread my legs open and slid his fingers into my slick crevice. All I could do was thrust deeply on his digits. His cock twitch against my ass, while I fucked his fingers. "Mmmm…" And that's when he sunk his fangs into my neck hard. I felt the pain and pleasure rip through my body all at once. Edward moaned deeply into my neck as he drank. I couldn't help but bury my fingers into the bed sheets causing them to rip into shreds, as another orgasm course through every inch of my body.

"Edward… ahh…so good…" I panted while riding the effects of his fingers and the pull of the extreme pleasure of his bite. Edward must have felt it to because I felt the coolness of more cum in between my cheeks. He moaned one final time before he unleash his fangs from my throat. And before I could come down from my high, I felt him leave my warmth.

I rolled over to see a much disheveled Edward looking at me with now pure red eyes and anger.

"What have you done to me? Stay away from me. I don't want you and I never will." And he left the room slamming the door behind him. I couldn't move from all the blood lost. I knew I would be okay but the weird thing was I could feel everything from my ever so denying mate.

All I could do was smile. "We shall see, Edward."

**(APOV)**

"Fuck this." I started looking for a phonebook. If Edward would refuse to be near me, I was coming to him. He belonged to me and I was going to claim him. "Hey, Jasper can u drive me somewhere?"

"Most certainly, Madame." He came to the kitchen smirking at me, "Where to?"

"Forks High School is where we are heading." I smiled at my partner in crime.

"Finally, taking my advice now."

**(EPOV)**

'So fucking hot!' I groan in my head. While Alice talked Bella's ear off in the car. We were heading to school and all I could do was think about Alexandria. I was so deep in my head about this inner heat that I didn't even notice that Bella was looking at me.

"Edward, are you sure you are fine? If I didn't know any better I would say it looks like your sweating." I looked into the eyes of my very concerned girlfriend. She placed her hand on my forehead. "Oh my God Edward, you are on fire!"

"Yes, Bella for the final time I am okay." I removed her hand from my forehead. That was complete bullshit once again. I was sweating for the past two days since the last night I was with Alexandria. My body heat had spiked up. My complexion had change. I was no longer the typical pale but I had a slight tan now. I wasn't alive by any means but I did look more human. Her blood had done something to me. The bite mark of my neck was burning and itching. I knew the wound would never close. I had to wear a collar button up so Bella couldn't see the wound on my neck. Alexandria had claimed me. I was linked to her somehow and I couldn't help that everything I touch or smelt went straight to my groin. It was like I was now in heat as well. The night I left her on the bed naked and drained, it took all the willpower I had left to not take her. I wanted to fuck that gorgeous body into the mattress while tasting her sweet essence. I had to feed on an animal quickly to get the mouthwatering taste of her blood off my tongue. I could barely walk with the constant boner I had. Once I made it to Bella's house that night I was completely exhausted and for the first time in a century…I had fallen asleep. Luckily, Bella hadn't notice, as soon as her body started to move in her bed I was awake.

"Alice, I think Edward should see Carlisle. Something is definitely not right." Bella looked at a clueless Alice.

"I don't kno.." Before Alice could even finish her statement a familiar look came upon her face. She was having a vision and I knew that deep down that it had something to do with.

**(APOV) **

I was now dressed in my tightest black skinny jeans and knee high black boots. I had on a simple white tee that said "I want to pet you like an animal," which was perfect for the occasion. I didn't know what I was going to say or do when I seen Edward. But we were already in the car and heading to the school.

'What the fuck am I doing?'

**(EPOV)**

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" I looked through my rearview mirror at her. We had just pulled up to the school. She was still having a vision when we parked.

"Oh my god, Edward is it something bad?"

"Alice, answer me" I looked back at my still frozen sister with a deep concern, until she finally spoke.

"She is coming for you. Alexandria is coming to the school. She is here." Alice got out of the car quickly but still in human speed.

Bella and I followed her out as well. And sure enough Jasper parked his new BMW next to us. As soon as Alexandria stepped out of the car, her scent called to me. She looked every bit of amazing. Just like the night before. I wanted to tear the clothes from her body. I could tell by the way her eyes dilated that her wolf and she wanted me.

"Edward…." And before I could say anything her lips where latched to mines and I didn't even stop her. I grabbed a handful her ass and kissed her back. I missed her so much.

Bella was going to be so fucking pissed.

Sorry it took so long for a update. But I will be updating I should have gone to Rehab tonight as well. So READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!


	8. Starry Eyed

**I do not own the characters from The TWILIGHT Series nor do I make profit from them.**

Sorry for the wait and errors guys… This chapter is really short. I have been out of the loop of writing for a long time. Work, School, and Kids = Enough Said. Okay guys READ, ENJOY, And REVIEW!

**Chapter 8: Starry Eyed**

**(EPOV)**

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Bella screamed as I still had a handful of Alexandria's ass and kissing her. My body was still on fire but the burning sensation of my mark had instantly stopped. Alexandria's scent hadn't weakened at all to me but was now stronger. It took all the strength and control I had left to not throw her on top of the car and fuck her to oblivion. 'Why me?'

Alexandria broke the kiss. She smiled at me with her eyes still dilated. It was hands down the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen or experienced. I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye. She was so mad. I could almost see the steam rising out of her ears.

"Get your fucking hands off of him now!...hmmumm." I couldn't believe my eyes. Alexandria was now kissing Bella. It took a lot of control for me to not rip Bella's head of her body when I see she didn't stop the kiss but in fact returning it. Alexandria just looked at me and smiled into the kiss she was giving Bella. Her eyes were no longer human but pure primal.

"Omg! Two girls kissing!" As soon as that idiot Mike yelled that shit a crowd of Jocks come running towards us. Instantly I grab Bella from Alexandria and started walking towards the door. I didn't want anyone going around spreading rumors. And as much as the kiss turned me on, I still didn't like the fact the Bella allowed that kiss.

I heard a growl escape Alexandria when we made it to the door. I would be a liar if I said that didn't go straight to my dick. Bella had to go somehow.

**(APOV)**

I don't know what possessed me to kiss Bella, but it was the only way I could get her to shut the fuck up. I knew that once Edward saw her returning the kiss back…He would be pissed. I smiled at him while I tongue his soon to be ex-girlfriend down. I could feel and smell the frustration plus the lust emanating from him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that if he could he would fuck me on the hood of the car. My wolf was howling for him to do it. I can't help it I want me some Cullen. I wanted him to feel every frustrated moment I felt while he was gone with her. He was driving me crazy. The want that inch and burned under my skin was the only thing I could think about. He was the only thing I could think about. It took every ounce of my strength to not grab him when he walked away with Bella. Protecting her somewhat reputation from the dogs of Forks High School.

I let a bit of a growl escape when he got inside with…her. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder quickly hitting me with calm waves. It helped a bit but now a lot. The Bond was getting pissed that Edward and I haven't fucked yet. My body was like a bomb it was definitely ticking. Bella had to fucking go.

"Alexandria, what are you doing here!?" Alice yelled at me.

"Now, Alice how am I suppose to get your brother to have sex with me, if I am in the house all the fucking time?" I calmly stated to the pixie.

"I was trying to figure that out. But if you come here this could be bad for everyone. Humans are also attracted to your scent as well. It could be very dangerous for both Edward and you."

"Well, I am doing just want the bond is telling me to do. My body is calling him and he isn't responding. If he doesn't do me soon, I will be force to find a new mate. " I looked at Jasper and Alice with annoyance.

"It doesn't matter anyway because you should have been mines to begin with." I heard a very familiar voice say with a growl.

"It can't be…" I turned around slowly instantly getting hit with the smell of raw arousal.

"So it is Alexandria now? I like it." Paul walked towards me slowly. The moment I smelt him I knew he was in heat as well. My wolf was annoyed but interested. It was annoyed because our bonded was neglecting us but interested because we may have found a new mate. And Paul smelled every bit of yummy I could think of. It took me a minute to acknowledge the tension in the back. Alice and Jasper went into defense mood as soon as I took a step towards Paul. I raised my hand to them quickly to let them know to calm down. My eyes looked into Paul's hazel eyes. I can't lie it did hurt to look into his eyes, especially since they were so familiar. But right now they were of just pure lust and I couldn't ignore the shiver that creep down my spine.

"Take me with you."

Okay so I know it was really short but I have to break it off there for a reason. The next chapter will be up in a few days. It will be super long promise. REVIEW!


End file.
